Candy Kingdom
About Candy Kingdom knows for land of sweet because of locations and the surrounding region, it also has other named called "Permenitas Kingdom", the kingdom have clean environment industries that located edge of the kingdom, with few special blacksmith place the sweets can be converted from food to something more useful to everyday life City/Kingdom Name Permenitas Kingdom King and/or Queen (Ruler) Ren Darklux (formerly from Mengard's Family) Advisor Micha? (unknown due this user being inactive) Alliances Flareon kingdom (getting along) Identification Symbol and Banner: 4 brown chocolate shade on corners with almost + lines of pink strawberry, with peppermint candy on middle Kingdoms/City Colors: sweets materials flavours (yellow,brown,red,white,etc.) Slogans: the land of sweet Famous For Candies and sweet food/drink Location open field with bit high ground Water Source Chocolate River,Vanilla Lake,Strawberry Waterfall, Mixture flavour Lake Power Source Powerplant that powered by Solar Panel and Windmill lies in the kingdom for factories and the kingdom, unless a huge power outbreak the backup would be from Unity City powerplant Economic Activities Factories,Honey farm Setting the kingdom mostly plains, it does has some big forest(like jungle),Mountains,rivers,lakes,and waterfall spreads around the region far and near each other Notable Religious or Magic Sites none Freedom for Religious/Magic Sites everywhere Other Special Sites Secret gateway(hidden away in the kingdom) Fortifications Walls/Gates yes, two gates with around 4 guarding each gate Castle intact, very harden chocolate, 4 towers outside each corner Local Lore Queen Mia mysteriously disappear for years and it's still unknown the cause by it's citizen although King Ren knows why there's legend about Golden Flower can grant a magical power like magic/ability it's still unknown what it is and it's very hidden, only King Ren knows where it is Products Sweet Stuff, Honey medicine, Candy berries flavour(with same effect of respective berries), Sweet drinks (Vanilla,Chocolate,Strawberry, etc.) History There is haven't much history about the kingdom, it's mostly mystery about it's creation till now Wars Neutral side, so never been war before The Inhabitants Neutral unless provoked by that mon,they will go aggresive depend the strength of that mon provoked them (if they powerful they will be in group attacking them if not they will be around 1 or 2) Leaders Communism/Fascist/Social-Democrat? the Kingdom run by Ren Who’s Really in Control no organization control the kingdom Population 4000+ mons includes the Gingerbread,Candy,etc. that lives in the candy world, they get along quite well as most of them afraid being eaten by most Foreigner Religion Variation, can go with what they believe (exception the Obsidian religion that worship Arceus or believes destruction got more stricter watch or banned) Armed Forces Royal Guards,Local Guards,Knights (Armed Forces in charge by respective commander NPC but with some exception or strict agreement from Monarch Queen or King able have full control of it) The Local Guards 300 Active, most of the guards are well trained and average equipment Royal Guards 100 Active, very well trained with good well equipment Knights 100 active 200 reserve, well trained with good equipment Important People Magic-Users Variation of Magic user in the kingdom, however one or three wizards are lies within Candy forest of the region, they are rare sight Heroes none Villains Unknown Nearby Monsters/Creatures Candy,Gingerbread,pudding, etc. sweet food mons lives together with the kingdoms, although few of them afraid get eaten by inhabitants that's not their species, there's also some Wizards on the regions that lives on their own without kingdom rule but they morely passive-aggresive whatever you do, DO NOT APPROACH NOR MEET THEM NEAR THEIR TERRITORY (their home) Public Places and Occasions Town Square, Kingdom Plaza, Markets, docks(only coast of the kingdom) Religious Temples and Sites there's not known temple but there's replica of Dark and Light temple, although building new one is allow as long Ruler agree exception that related to Obsidian Taverns and Inns 10 Inns in the kingdom but seperated and 6 are outside kingdom(candy world) and 5 Taverns but 3 of them are outside kingdom(candy world) Others Guilds None so far Equipment Shops Blacksmith famous for reinforcing the sweets from the region to better use for the mons, there also some Wizards helping as well Weapons Enchanted Harden Candy cane (yes this is joke weapon,it strong as Iron Bat), Sharp copper sword, Bow and Candy arrow (not that sharp as normal arrow but it able do some damage) Armor Copper Armors(for Candy world underground explorer , the proper Amor for guards of the kingdoms only available when they join the guard),Thick Tunics armor (surface explorer) Clothing Tunic clothes,Chef Uniform General Gear Iron-Steel Armor, Titanium Shield, Bow and Arrow, Iron-Steel Sword (Soldier Gear?) Secrets so far only Ren knows a few like where the Golden Flower location is, and few hidden areas only Ren and few Royal Guards know about